That's Too Hurt
by kyuminparadise
Summary: Ketika Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan pewaris Cho corporation mengkhianati cinta Lee Sungmin, istrinya dan berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Sang Mi, wanita yang dikenal Donghae di masa lalu. Bagaimanakah hubungan kyumin selanjutnya? Lalu apa hubungan Sang Mi dengan Donghae yang tak lain adalah kakak lelaki Sungmin?
1. Chapter 1

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Aku lelah oppa."

Enam bulan yang lalu, wanita bernama Lee Sungmin ini resmi menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di bidang teknologi khususnya program operating system. Seorang pria yang juga dikagumi karena ketampanannya, dan sikapnya yang sangat lembut dan bijaksana. Sebelum menikah, Sungmin sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun kurang lebih selama dua tahun. Sebenarnya Sungmin sendiri saat ini masih terdaftar sebagai seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir di Seoul National University. Namun karena keyakinan mereka berdua untuk menikah, orang tua mereka pun mengijinkan dengan syarat mereka harus sanggup menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya dan Sungmin harus tetap menjalani kuliahnya sampai lulus.

Malam ini, seperti biasanya Sungmin duduk di kamar, menanti suaminya pulang. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat lelah, karena tadi siang ia baru saja membetulkan skripsi yang telah diperiksa oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Namun ia tidak mau tidur sebelum suaminya pulang. Beberapa hari ini Sungmin merasa suaminya telah berubah. Suaminya tidak seperhatian dulu, tidak selembut dulu, bahkan terkesan sangat dingin. Namun saat Sungmin menanyakannya, tidak ada jawaban pasti yang keluar dari mulut suaminya, bahkan suaminya itu terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka kode apartemen, dan Sungmin yakin itu suaminya. Sungmin keluar dari kamar dan berusaha menyambut Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Oppa kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne."

"Neomu Bogoshippeo." Sungmin mencoba memeluk Kyuhyun, namun tidak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya pulang bekerja."

Deg! Hati Sungmin merasa sakit mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Apakah salah jika seorang istri merindukan suaminya? Ya setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin. Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kamar, ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang istri yang baik, yang akan menyiapkan apapun kebutuhan Kyuhyun, terlebih saat suaminya itu lelah.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan air hangat untukmu."

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi punggung suaminya yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau tak boleh berpikiran negatif Sungmin, itu hanya karena suamimu sedang lelah, jadi ia tak ingin diganggu." Sungmin berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang tadi telah dimasaknya untuk Kyuhyun. Saat sudah selesai menyiapkan makan, ia melihat Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya.

"Oppa makanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Aku sudah makan tadi, sebaiknya makanan itu kau simpan saja."

Selalu seperti ini. Kyuhyun sudah makan diluar, dan ia membiarkan makanan itu hanya terbuang sia-sia. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuat Sungmin sedih, perhatiannya yang tidak dihargai oleh suaminya yang membuatnya sedih. Kyuhyun berlalu menuju kamar dan Sungmin masih ada di dapur sendiri.

"Eomma, nasihatmu benar. Membina sebuah rumah tangga yang bahagia itu ternyata tidak mudah. Dulu mungkin bagiku semuanya akan terasa mudah, namun sekarang aku merasakannya. Eomma, nan jeongmal bogoshippeo. Dulu saat aku sedih, dengan bebas aku akan menangis di depan eomma. Tapi saat ini, aku sudah menjadi seorang istri, tidak bisa manja seperti dulu. Eomma, hiks hiks." Sungmin menangis dalam hati.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia hanya diam melihat suaminya yang belum tidur, tidak berani mengatakan apapun mengingat suaminya saat ini sedang lelah. Ia berbaring di samping Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun membelakanginya, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung suaminya. Sungmin mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba lupa dari keadannya yang menyedihkan.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin tidak ada mata kuliah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kampus. Hari ini ia ingin menemui oppanya, Lee Donghae. Ia sangat rindu dengan saudara satu-satunya itu, dan ia berharap dengan bertemu Donghae, ia bisa mendapat solusi untuk mengatasi masalahnya itu. Ia pergi ke sebuah cafe tempat ia berjanji bertemu oppanya. Saat sampai di cafe, ia mendapati oppanya sedang duduk sendiri. Ia berlari memeluk oppanya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Oppa... neomu bogoshippeo" Sungmin berlari dan memeluk oppanya sangat erat.

"Nado Min. Sepertinya kau makin kurus. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak memberimu makan hem?"

Raut muka Sungmin seketika berubah saat oppanya itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Wae geurae Sungmin-ah? Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?"

"Ternyata kau sudah bisa menebaknya tanpa aku memberi tahumu oppa."

"Hei, aku ini oppamu. Kau selalu menempel denganku sejak kecil, tentu saja aku tahu dari wajahmu."

"Apakah wajahku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Ah aku tidak melihat istrimu, dimana dia?"

"Dia di rumah, tadinya ia ingin ikut karena ia bilang ia merindukanmu. Tapi aku tak mengijinkannya mengingat ia sedang hamil delapan bulan seperti itu."

"Bahagia sekali kehidupanmu dengan Min Hye eonnie. Aku jadi iri denganmu oppa."

"Kau ragu dengan pernikahanmu? Sejak awal oppa sudah memperingatkanmu untuk memikirkan baik-baik keputusan ini."

"Oppa menyalahkanku?"

"Aniyo. Sungmin-ah uljima, oppa kan hanya..."

"Oppa..." Sungmin memeluk oppanya sangat erat. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa lebih baik setelah melakukan ini.

"Kyuhyun oppa sangat dingin terhadapku sekarang, sepertinya ia sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Bahkan sekarang ia tak pernah menyentuhku sama sekali. Ia benar-benar akan bicara kalau ia membutuhkan sesuatu, kalau tidak, dia mendiamkanku oppa. Otteokhe?"

"Kau punya salah dengannya?"

"Mollayo oppa, tapi aku sudah mencoba bertanya, tapi ia tak pernah mau menjawab. Dan aku pun sudah meminta maaf kalau aku bersalah. Apakah dia dekat dengan wanita lain oppa?

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau sekantor dengannya oppa, mungkin saja kau tahu siapa wanita yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun oppa."

"Setauku dia tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun di kantor. Ah, tapi sepertinya ia dekat dengan seorang staff marketing."

"Siapa oppa?"

"Namanya... ah Nam Sang Mi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu oppa?"

"Aku sering melihat mereka berdua ketika jam makan siang."

"Jinjja? Apakah Nam Sang Mi adalah selingkuhan Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Ah, aku kan tidak bilang Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan Sang Mi."

Sungmin menatap mata oppanya dengan tajam, Donghae menjadi takut dengan tatapan tajam yeodongsaengnya itu. Sepertinya keputusan untuk memberi tahu Sungmin siapa wanita yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang salah. Semakin lama, mata indah Sungmin memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Uljima."

"Kau bilang uljima ketika adik iparmu selingkuh dan menyakiti adikmu sendiri oppa?"

"Kyuhyun belum tentu selingkuh."

"Sekarang bahkan kau membelanya?"

"Aiissh, aku jadi serba salah. Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Sebaiknya, kau oppa antar pulang saja. Kajja!"

Donghae menggandeng tangan dongsaengnya itu menuju mobil. Mereka segera melesat menuju rumah Sungmin. Namun sesuatu yang menyakitkan didapati Donghae dan Sungmin ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka mendapati Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita, em berciuman di depan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Nam Sang Mi?" ucap Donghae terbata-bata. Donghae lupa kalau di sebelahnya ada Sungmin dan tentu itu akan membuatnya lebih sakit.

"Oh itu yeoja yang kau ceritakan oppa? Nam Sang Mi? Cantik, dia sangat cantik. Ya! Nam Sang Mi, yeoja selingkuhan suamiku sendiri Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berbicara dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Perasaan sakit, sedih, kecewa yang selama ini ia simpan kini tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan perasaan iba. Donghae dan Sungmin masih menyaksikan adegan ciuman yang saat ini masih dilakukan oleh dua manusia itu.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan berciuman? Oppa, lihatlah apa yang mereka lakukan." Sungmin berbicara dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada kekuatan lagi dalam dirinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun bukan hanya berciuman dengan Sang Mi, namun ia juga em... meremas dadanya.

Donghae menggegam tangan Sungmin, ia mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat lemah saat ini. Ia khawatir kalau sebentar lagi dongsaengnya ini akan pingsan mengingat riwayat penyakit jantung yang dimiliki Sungmin.

"Oppa..." ucap Sungmin sangat pelan dengan pandangan yang tetap kosong.

"Oppa, aku..." Tubuh Sungmin merosot dan diikuti ekspresi terkejut dari oppanya.

"Min...Min, chagi-ya!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubby Sungmin. Tepat apa yang telah dikhawatirkannya sejak tadi, Sungmin pasti akan pingsan.

Donghae segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah orang tua mereka. Donghae tidak membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit karena ia tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak pernah menyukai hawa rumah sakit. Rumah sakit hanya akan menghambat kesembuhan dongsaengnya itu. Sesampainya di rumah orang tua mereka, Donghae berteriak di depan pintu agar eomma membukanya.

"Eomma, eomma!"

"Hah kau ini kenapa berteriak-teriak...! Haaah Min, gwaenchana? Kau kenapa chagi?" Eomma Sungmin terlihat sangat panik melihat kondisi putrinya seperti itu.

"Dongsaengmu kenapa hae? Putri eomma kenapa?" Eomma terlihat sangat sedih dengan keadaan ini.

"Aiish cepat bantu aku eomma, nanti aku ceritakan di dalam."

"Arasseo."

Eomma membukakan pintu kamar yang dulu di tempati Sungmin saat ia belum menikah. Donghae membaringkan Sungmin di situ dan ia pun membuka sepatu dan segera menyingkirkan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah. Eomma terlihat sangat cemas, dan eomma mulai menangis.

"Dongsaengmu kenapa hae? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin putri eomma?"

"Sungmin pingsan saat mendapati Kyuhyun berselingkuh eomma."

"Apa? Menantu yang selama ini eomma banggakan berani menyakiti putri kesayangan eomma? Tega sekali dia. Awas eomma akan membuat perhitungan dengannya! Di mana kalian mendapati Kyuhyun berselingkuh?"

"Di depan rumah mereka eomma, Kyuhyun berciuman dengan wanita lain."

"Dia sama sekali tidak punya malu."

Saat eomma masih terbawa emosi, tiba-tiba Sungmin menggeliat. Ia mengerang pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hhhah, emm oppa, kenapa kau tega melakukan itu? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku kasihan melihat Sungmin seperti ini eomma. Rasanya sikap Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Tenang saja, kalau Kyuhyun tidak berubah, eomma yang akan menanganinya."

Sungmin menggeliat dan ia terbangun. Ia menatap Donghae dan eommanya. Ia segera duduk dan memeluk eommanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mencoba meluapkan semua kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Eommanya hanya bisa mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Putri eomma yang cantik, sudah ya jangan sedih."

"Dia.. dia jahat eomma. Dia berciuman dengan wanita lain. Dia terlihat seperti pria murahan yang tak punya etika."

"Eomma mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau harus sabar ya. Pasangan suami istri yang menikah muda seperti kalian memang memiliki banyak tantangan. Apalagi kalian itu sempurna, Kyuhyun tampan, cerdas, dan kaya begitu juga kau, cantik, pintar dan juga kaya."

"Aku tidak peduli eomma, aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun oppa.

Kyuhyun masih melumat bibir Sang Mi. Entahlah, sepertinya ini pengaruh dari soju yang ia minum cukup banyak tadi. Sang Mi pun mulai meraba dada Kyuhyun. Namun saat itu, bayangan Sungmin melintas di benak Kyuhyun. Ia pun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sang Mi.

"Mianhae." Kata itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kau mabuk."

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan kejadian tadi, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu."

"Sayangnya aku memiliki banyak perasaan untukmu!"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sang Mi. Untuk sesaat ia memandang wajah gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sudut mata indahnya, namun tetap tidak ada.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, ah ani, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang selama beberapa saat tadi. Namun kenyataannya perasaan aneh setelah kejadian tadi tetap mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Istrimu oppa?"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Istrimu mengetahui hubungan kita berdua?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa sebagai istri dia pasti mengetahuinya."

"Lalu kau akan memilih siapa? Aku atau dia?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Sungmin duduk sendiri di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah orang tuanya. Sepertinya keputusan itu yang terbaik, karena dengan begitu, ia sejenak bisa melupakan Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus menderita. Ia memandangi cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Sampai kapan aku akan memakai cincin ini?" Sungmin menggumam dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit. Mendapati manusia yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini sanggup berpaling dengan orang lain. Sebegitu tidak berharga dirinya kah hingga pria itu bisa berpaling secepat itu? Sungguh masa yang berat untuk Sungmin. Pernikahan mereka baru enam bulan, dan rumah tangga mereka sudah dihadang badai sebesar ini. Sungmin sangat frustasi dengan hal yang menimpanya ini. Selama satu minggu ia berada di rumah orang tuanya, dan suaminya itu tidak juga menghubunginya atau mencarinya. Sungmin sudah tidak tahu lagi, hingga akhirnya ia memiliki sebuah rencana. Ia turun menuju dapur dan menemui eommanya.

"Kau sudah tidak sedih lagi?" Eomma bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku ingin mencoba bangkit eomma."

"Wah, eomma senang mendengarnya. Kau memang tidak boleh sedih terus menerus, itu tidak baik."

"Eomma aku ingin jalan-jalan, boleh ya? Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini eomma. Boleh ya?"

"Biar eomma suruh oppamu menemanimu."

"Aniyo eomma, aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri. Lagipula oppa kan sedang bekerja, aku tak mau mengganggunya."

"Eomma khawatir padamu."

"Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan eomma? Boleh ya? Kalau eomma terus mengkhawatirkanku, kapan aku bisa bangkit lagi eomma?"

"Sebenarnya eomma tidak yakin, tapi karena kau memaksa, apa boleh buat. Eomma hanya berpesan kau jangan macam-macam. Eomma tidak mau putri eomma yang cantik ini kenapa-kenapa arasseo?"

"Ne eomma, gomawo sudah mengijinkanku pergi. Aku sayang eomma."

Sungmin mendekap ibunya dengan sangat erat. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi ia tak punya cara lain. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, ia pergi. Ia meminta ijin untuk berjalan-jalan, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu tempat mana yang akan dituju.

Karena bingung dan tak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin memutuskan untuk naik subway dan melanjutkannya dengan berjalan kaki menuju pantai. Sesampainya di pantai, ia hanya duduk sendiri. Menikmati desiran ombak dan dinginnya angin pantai yang menerpa tubuh rapuhnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tahu bahwa cuaca seperti ini tak baik untuk kesehatannya, apalagi ia belum sembuh total pasca pingsan saat itu. Yah tapi ia tak peduli, bahkan seandainya boleh meminta, ia lebih memilih mati sekarang juga. Toh menurut Sungmin hidupnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun pergi sama dengan hidupnya berakhir. Berlebihan mungkin? Entahlah, hanya itu yang ada di otak Sungmin.

Lee Donghae masih dengan serius menatap layar i-padnya. Ia mengamati foto-foto yang ada dalam layar itu dengan jeli. Foto-foto Nam Sang Mi dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah meminta beberapa suruhannya untuk mengintai Sang Mi dan Kyuhyun, kini Donghae mendapat beberapa bukti yang memang cukup menjelaskan kedekatan Sang Mi dengan adik iparnya itu.

"Sialan, Kyuhyun memang sudah terpengaruh dengan Sang Mi." Batin Donghae.

"Kenapa wanita itu harus menggunakan orang yang tidak tahu apapun sebagai objek balas dendamnya?"

Saat masih sibuk menggeser layar sentuh gadgetnya itu, Donghae merasakan saku celanya bergetar. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Eomma?"

Klik! Ia menekan tombol answer pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo eomma."

"Hae, Minnie bersamamu?"

"Sungmin? Bukankah Sungmin di rumah?" Donghae balik bertanya kepada eommanya.

"Tadi pagi ia minta ijin pada eomma untuk jalan-jalan, karena ia terus merengek, dan eomma tidak tega melihatnya, akhirnya eomma ijinkan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang juga, padahal ini sudah jam 9 malam. Eomma kira ia bersamamu, tapi ternyata tidak. Bagaimana ini hae? Dongsaengmu itu kan punya penyakit, kalau dia pingsan di jalan bagaimana? Hiks..Hiks" Nada bicara eomma berubah menjadi isakan.

"Ne, ne, ne eomma. Eomma tak usah khawatir, biar Donghae yang cari. Eomma tak usah cemas ara?"

"Iya hae, secepatnya bawa pulang dongsaengmu itu, eomma takut hal buruk terjadi padanya."

"Ne eomma."

Donghae sendiri bingung harus pergi kemana untuk mencari Sungmin. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi semua teman kuliah Sungmin karena kebetulan ponselnya tidak dibawa dan ada di rumah, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia juga menghubungi semua teman dekat Sungmin, jawaban mengecewakan yang kembali di dapatkan Donghae. Sungmin menghilang. Donghae pun sempat menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun melontarkan jawaban sederhana yaitu "Kau kan oppanya, kenapa kau tanya padaku?". Sungguh jawaban yang memuakkan. Seandainya Kyuhyun ada di situ, tentu Donghae sudah memukulnya, menendangnya, menamparnya, mencincangnya dan membakarnya, seenaknya saja ia berkata seperti itu. Dia kan suaminya, seenaknya saja ia menyakiti dongsaeng cantik Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin. Oke lupakan, itu hanya luapan emosi Donghae yang sangat membara. Donghae menenangkan pikirannya sejenak dengan menghirup udara segar.

"Ah segar sekali udara di sini. Hah? Udara segar?"

Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat sesuatu. Ya, udara segar. Saat kecil Sungmin sering berkata pada Donghae bahwa ia sangat menyukai pantai karena di situ ia bisa mendapatkan udara yang sangat segar. Bahkan saat itu Donghae suka mengejek Sungmin bahwa Sungmin adalah keturunan ikan, karena Sungmin suka main di pantai dan laut. Donghae segera menuju suatu tempat, satu-satunya pantai dimana Donghae dan Sungmin suka menghabiskan waktu saat Sungmin belum menikah.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya sepulang bekerja. Sebelum Sungmin pergi, saat Kyuhyun pulang bekerja pasti ia disambut dengan kehangatan. Perhatian istrinya, senyuman istrinya, tatapan sendu istrinya, namun sekarang tidak ada. Kyuhyun merasa asing dengan keadaan ini. Sebenarnya hatinya merindukan itu semua, namun mulutnya tak mau mengakui, entahlah, karena gengsi mungkin. Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, kamarnya dengan istrinya, Sungmin. Saat pertama kali menyalakan lampu, yang ia tatap adalah foto besar dalam kamarnya, foto dirinya dengan Sungmin. Foto yang berlatar menara eiffel. Dalam foto itu, Sungmin seolah-olah menatap Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya, sungguh cantik. Foto itu diambil saat mereka berbulan madu di Paris, kota terromantis di dunia. Setelah melihat foto itu, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu, dadanya sesak, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap cincin yang dikenakannya pada jari manis tangan kanan, dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Minimi chagi-ya..." hanya kalimat itu yang sanggup dilontarkan oleh mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa sebodoh ini hingga Sungmin menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Nam Sang Mi, seorang wanita cantik dan cerdas yang kini bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu staff marketing. Ia adalah salah satu penyebab keretakan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Nam Sang Mi memang terkenal sangat cantik, siluet tubuhnya bak model internasional, tak heran banyak pria yang seketika 'hilang ingatan' saat melihatnya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya Sang Mi adalah wanita baik-baik. Namun sakit hatinya di masa lalu membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ini demi membalas semuanya, sakit hatinya, kekecewaannya, kesedihannya, ya walaupun ia tahu ia balas dendam bukan pada orang yang tepat, tapi setidaknya ia merasa bahwa ini bisa dijadikan cara untukknya membalas dendam.

Dugaan Donghae tepat. Sungmin memang berada di pantai itu dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Ia terkapar, wajahnya pucat dan mulutnya terus menggumamkan satu nama yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah tidak bisa diajak bicara. Tanpa menunggu lama Donghae membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Setelah selesai diperiksa, Donghae dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang dokter untuk membicarakan kondisi Sungmin.

"Annyeong Haseyo." Dokter yang diketahui bernama Yoon Il Sang itu membungkuk sembari menjabat tangan Donghae.

"Annyeong Haseyo Yoon uisa-nim." Donghae membalas jabatan tangan dari dokter Yoon. Mereka sudah saling mengenal karena dokter Yoon ini memang dokter kepercayaan keluarga Lee.

"Kondisi adikmu sangat mengenaskan Donghae-ssi. Ia mengalami depresi berat. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus-menerus, apalagi kondisi bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya sangat rentan..."

"Mwo?" Donghae menyela perkataan dokter Yoon, ia sangat terkejut mendengar paparan kondisi Sungmin.

"Apakah kau tidak mengetahui kalau Sungmin-ssi mengandung? Usianya bahkan sudah sepuluh minggu." Dokter Yoon menjelaskan semuanya. "Saya berharap kondisi Sungmin-ssi dijaga sebaik mungkin. Usia kehamilannya masih dalam masa rawan, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, bukan hanya kondisi bayinya saja yang berbahaya, ibunya pun begitu."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha." Donghae tertunduk lemas. Entahlah, ia bingung bagaimana caranya ia memberi tahu Sungmin tentang hal ini, mengingat keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik.

Setelah selesai mengurus administrasi dan menebus obat di apotek, Donghae membawa Sungmin pulang. Sungmin tertidur pulas setelah diberi obat penenang oleh dokter. Sesampainya di rumah, Donghae menceritakan semuanya kepada eomma dan appanya. Sebenarnya ini adalah kabar gembira, namun seperti ada yang bertolak belakang, antara kebahagiaan dan kesedihan menjadi satu.

Donghae terus mencari cara agar ia dapat memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai hal ini. Namun karena kesibukan kantor, Donghae tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun melarang Donghae untuk memberitahu hal ini kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau menerima anak ini, buah cinta Kyuhyun dengannya.

Selain masalah Sungmin, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikiran Donghae. Ia teringat dengan Sang Mi, ia masih tak menyangka bahwa Sang Mi akan sekejam itu. Karena hal ini terus menghantui pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sang Mi, membicarakan semuanya. Setelah diatur tempat dan waktunya, akhirnya mereka bertemu di salah satu Coffee Shop dekat dengan kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

"Ada apa Donghae-ssi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" ucap Sang Mi tegas tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau.." Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tak membuat keributan, apalagi dengan seorang gadis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali tuan Lee, ternyata kau tetap tampan seperti dulu." Sang Mi berbicara seenaknya, masa bodoh bila nanti Donghae akan menampar bibir indahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu Nam Sang Mi! Kenapa kau ganggu Kyuhyun dengan dongsaengku? Apa semenjak kejadian itu kau masih kecewa denganku?" Donghae menatap tajam Sang Mi, tatapannya benar-benar menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat besar.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya tuan Lee." Nam Sang Mi menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum kemenangan yang menyiratkan dendam.

"Tapi kau balas dendam pada orang yang salah! Kau tak tahu kalau dongsaengku sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun? Kau juga wanita, seharusnya kau tidak tega melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin!" Donghae benar-benar berteriak kali ini. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa kau hanya meyalahkanku? Kyuhyun tak pernah menolakku walaupun aku datang seperti pelacur dan memancing hasratnya. Seharusnya kau juga menyalahkan adik iparmu itu Donghae-ssi!" Sang Mi pun ikut terpancing emosinya.

Donghae menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan sampai detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan kembali normal. "Kenapa kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku? Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu dan kau tahu bahwa cinta tidak dapat dipaksa. Lagipula kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku Sang Mi."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu oppa, kau tahu itu hiks..hiks." Sang Mi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap Donghae. Keberanian yang dari tadi ia tunjukkan hilang seketika. Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak lulus dari Senior High School, ia kembali memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan "oppa".

"Sang Mi, aku tahu kau adalah wanita baik. Aku juga sangat mengagumimu, kau cantik dan baik hati. Tapi Tuhan memang membuat hidupku untuk menjadi suami Min Hye, itu jalan hidup yang harus aku jalani. Dia istriku dan aku mencintainya, aku harap kau bisa menemukan pria yang bisa seutuhnya menyayangimu. Kau pasti akan bahagia, jangan sia-siakan perasaanmu untukku, itu percuma."

"Oppa.." Sang Mi menghambur kepelukan Donghae, ia menangis tersedu-sedu, menumpahkan segala macam dendam yang selama ini ia simpan. Donghae mengusap punggung Sang Mi, sekedar untuk menenangkannya tanpa ada maksud lain. Donghae juga sadar bahwa dendam ini, masalah ini, tidak lepas dari dirinya. Oleh karena itu, ia bertekad untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini secara baik-baik.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, dan mulai sekarang tolong relakan aku bersama istriku. Aku juga mohon dengan sangat padamu, tolong jangan ganggu Kyuhyun, ia sudah memiliki Sungmin. Kau harus tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang mengandung tiga bulan. Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya seorang istri yang sedang mengandung anak pertama tapi ia diabaikan oleh suaminya. Aku mohon Sang Mi, aku mohon." Donghae terus memohon pada Sang Mi. Awalnya ia tetap pada pendiriannya, tapi melihat Donghae seperti itu, ia luluh. Ia juga membayangkan seandainya ia yang ada di posisi Sungmin saat ini, tentu akan sangat menderita.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Donghae dan Sang Mi sama sekali tidak megeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan, akhirnya Sang Mi telah memutuskan semuanya. Sesuatu yang akan membuat ia menghadapi hari barunya, hari baru tanpa bayangan Donghae dalam hatinya. "Baiklah oppa, aku merelakanmu. Tolong bantu aku untuk melupakanmu."

Donghae terkejut dengan ucapan Sang Mi, tapi ia sangat senang. "Jeongmal? Kau mau berusaha untuk itu? Gomawo Sang Mi-ya."

"Ne oppa, aku akan mencoba."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sudah sekitar dua bulan, semenjak Sungmin mengetahui Kyuhyun berselingkuh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Mereka benar-benar tidak saling menghubungi. Mereka benar-benar tidak melakukan kontak fisik apapun hanya sekedar "kontak hati" saja. Walaupun mereka tidak saling bertemu, tetapi mereka tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri bahwa mereka masih saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Sekeras apapun hati mereka menghindar, mereka tidak akan bisa menghindari perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Sungmin terus merawat dan menjaga janin yang ada dalam perutnya yang kini telah berusia empat bulan setengah. Ia terus mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya stress, karena ini akan mempengaruhi tumbuh kembang janin yang sangat dicintainya itu. Setiap hari ia mencoba untuk terus tersenyum, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Ia juga selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa bahagia seperti eommanya, appanya dan juga Lee Donghae, oppanya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia kembali menjadi wanita cantik yang selalu ceria.

Hampir sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga mulai menata kembali kehidupannya yang sangat berantakan. Ia kembali menjadi seorang direktur muda yang bijaksana, ramah, dan sangat memperhatikan perusahaan dan karyawan-karyawannya walau tak bisa dipungkiri, penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini lebih "lusuh" daripada saat Sungmin, sang istri tercinta, masih ada di sisinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan kehampaan yang mendalam ketika Sungmin pergi dari kehidupannya. Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak berkencan lagi dengan Sang Mi. Entahlah apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Kyuhyun dan Sang Mi memang tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali, bahkan untuk disebut sebagai pasangan selingkuh pun tidak bisa, karena memang kenyataannya tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun belum juga mengetahui perihal kehamilan istrinya. Tidak ada yang memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini, wajar saja jika Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Sungmin masih tidak yakin untuk memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini kepada suaminya, mengingat kelakuan suaminya akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk merawat buah cinta mereka seorang diri.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di dapur bersama dengan eommanya untuk membuat menu makan siang bagi appa Sungmin dan juga Donghae. Donghae memang sudah memiliki istri dan sudah tinggal terpisah di apartemen pribadi milik Donghae. Tetapi semenjak Sungmin berada di rumah orang tuanya lagi, Donghae selalu menyempatkan diri menemui Sungmin sepulang dari bekerja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kini, Sungmin dan eommanya membuat menu spesial bagi dua pria tampan itu.

"Eomma?" Sungmin memulai percakapan sambil memotong sayuran yang akan segera dimasak.

"Wae chagi?" Sang eomma bertanya seraya tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar sosok eomma yang dapat memberi ketenangan bagi Sungmin.

"Menurut eomma, apakah aku harus kembali pada Kyuhyun oppa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sang eomma memandang Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Apakah pertanyaanku salah? Eomma kan tau bagaimana aku dan Kyuhyun oppa sekarang." Sungmin menunduk. Bayangan kejadian yang ia alami dengan Kyuhyun terus berputar di otaknya layaknya sebuah film yang menayangkan sisi flashback.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu chagi." Sang eomma memberikan jawaban yang paling bijaksana.

"Kalau aku berpisah dengan Kyuhyun oppa, janin dalam perutku ini bagaimana? Aku ingin dia tumbuh dengan dampingan seorang appa layaknya anak pada umumnya."

"Itu artinya sebaiknya kau jangan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, chagi."

"Tapi apakah Kyu oppa masih menganggapku istrinya? Bahkan sepertinya dia sudah melupakanku eomma."

"Semua yang kau pikirkan belum tentu sesuai dengan kenyataan, jangan suka mengamibil kesimpulan sendiri."

"Arraseo eomma."

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara sepasang ibu dan anak ini. Sampai akhirnya pertanyaan sang eomma membuyarkan lamunan yeoja cantik berbibir plump ini.

"Kau sangat mencintai Kyuhyun kan?"

"Tentu saja eomma, kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengannya." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya ada yang yeoja ini pikirkan sehingga ia tersenyum semanis itu.

"Aigooo, kau pasti sangat merindukannya kan?" goda sang eomma seraya menyenggol bahu Sungmin.

"Aissh eomma, tentu saja aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan pelukannya, ciumannya, bahkan sentuhannya dan kami sudah lama tidak melakukan-"

"Melakukan apa Sungmin chagi? Aigooo putri eomma sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ternyata." Sang eomma terus saja menggoda putrinya.

"Aiissh apa yang eomma katakan? Aku memikirkan yang iya iya kok hehe." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang sangat rapi dan lucu.

"Jujur saja pada eomma, tidak usah malu. Kau merindukan permainan Kyuhyun di ranjang kan?" sang eomma benar-benar senang menggoda Sungmin rupanya.

"Eomma! Eomma ini bertanya apa sih? Ada-ada saja." Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah tidak usah malu chagi. Kyuhyun hebat tidak di ranjang?" sekali lagi sang eomma benar-benar menggoda Sungmin.

"Ya! Eomma ini yadong sekali sih aissh ~ Bisa-bisanya malah bertanya seperti itu." Sungmin menundukkan mukanya yang saat ini sudah semerah tomat karena menahan malu.

"Ya! Kau ini tinggal jujur apa susahnya sih. Sudahlah kita lanjutkan saja memasaknya sebelum appa dan oppamu pulang."

Donghae keluar dari kantor karena ini adalah jam istihat sekaligus makan siang. Ia keluar dari kantor dan pulang ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berjanji akan pulang ke rumah appa dan ummanya, namun sebelum pulang ke rumah, Donghae ingin bertemu istrinya untuk menceritakan suatu hal yang ia anggap penting.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, ia melihat sang istri ada di dapur untuk membuat segelas susu. Istri donghae sedang hamil besar, jadi wajar saja kalau ia membutuhkan banyak asupan bergizi demi tumbuh kembang janin yang ada dalam perutnya.

Donghae segera melepas jasnya, meletakkannya disembarang tempat, dan segera menghampiri istrinya. Ia memeluk sang istri dari belakang dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening, bibir, dan juga perut istrinya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau pulang? Tadi katanya kau akan kerumah appa dan umma dulu?" Min Hye, sang istri terkejut melihat kedatangan sang suami secara tiba-tiba.

"Ani, aku hanya merindukanmu dan bayi kita. Dan juga ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menatap intens mata sang sitri dengan mata indahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan oppa?" Min Hye terlihat bingung.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Sang Mi kan?"

"Tentu saja oppa, kau kan tahu apa hubunganku dengan dia."

"Apakah dia bercerita padamu bahwa dia bermasalah dengan Sungmin?"

"Ne."

"Lalu apakah kau tahu apakah dia dan Kyuhyun masih berhubungan?"

"Sang Mi memang pernah menceritakannya dulu, tetapi dari pesannya yang terakhir kuterima, dia berkata bahwa dia dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah pergi berdua lagi. Kalaupun bertemu itu murni hanya hubungan kerja."

"Jadi Sang Mi sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun kan?"

"Kurasa tidak oppa."

Kyuhyun mondar-mondir di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia menggeggam smartphone terbarunya. Sesekali ia menekan tombol unlock untuk menonaktifkan kunci pada ponsel tersebut. Ia amati sosok cantik yang ada di layar terdepan ponsel itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan ketampanannya yang sudah diakui oleh ribuan yeoja. Jauh dari sosok manis itu ternyata membuat sebagian hatinya hilang, rasa rindunya begitu membuncah, dan tak lupa hasratnya sebagai seorang pria yang tidak terpenuhi selama kurang lebih empat bulan.

Kyuhyun memang tampan, muda, dan kaya raya. Banyak sekali wanita yang tertarik untuk sekedar menjadi pelampiasan pria ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun dianggap berselingkuh, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggunakan tubuh wanita lain untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Hanya istrinya, satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi tempat untuk melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun begitu merindukan semua yang ada di diri Sungmin. Fisik, Sifat, Perhatian dan semua yang ada di dalam diri Sungmin mampu membuat Kyuhyun bagaikan di surga. Ia kembali tersenyum memperhatikan gambar seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk seorang pria. Wanita itu tampak sangat menarik bagi pria ini. Dengan peluh mengalir dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh indahnya, sang wanita tampak sangat adorable dan seksi. Tentu saja, ini hasil keprevertan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mengambil gambar Sungmin yang tengah kelelahan dan memeluknya usai sesi bercinta mereka yang amat panjang.

Jujur saja pria ini sangat merindukan momen-momen indah itu. Ingin rasanya ia datang ke rumah mertuanya untuk meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan terhadap istrinya, mertuanya, dan juga hyungnya, Donghae. Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun belum memliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Ia sangat takut ditolak. Tetapi ia memiliki tekad dalam hatinya untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah yang rumit nan panjang ini.

Saat masih asyik memandangi wajah Sungmin, pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun ada yang mengetuk. Ia segera menjawab dan tampaknya ia akan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk memimpin meeting dengan direktur dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan perusaahaannya. Ia kembali menatap layar ponsel itu dan menciumnya cepat.

"Aku akan segera membawamu pulang ming, dan kau akan kujadikan tahanan kamarku kekeke..."

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini, jantung negara Korea Selatan atau kota Seoul kembali menampakkan hiruk-pikuknya. Terlihat banyak sekali yang mengawali aktivitas dengan penuh semangat. Seperti yang nampak di distrik gangnam, distrik yang perkembangan ekonominya sangat maju ini memperlihatkan suasana kehidupan yang jauh dari kata senggang terutama di pagi hingga sore hari. Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan seorang direktur muda yang tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia memulai hari ini dengan penuh semangat ya walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sedang mengalami kegalauan yang akhir-akhir ini menyiksa batinnya.

Dari tempat tinggalnya, semua orang sudah bisa menebak bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukan sembarang pemuda. Ia tinggal di distrik Gangnam, orang-orang biasa menyebut tempat ini tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang kaya raya. Harga tanah di distrik Gangnam sangat mahal, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang sanggup memiliki tempat tinggal di distrik tersebut.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, pergi ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap dengan berkas-berkas kantornya dan yang terakhir menata penampilan fisiknya. Walaupun ia seorang pengusaha yang sangat sibuk, tetapi ia termasuk orang yang sangat peduli dalam hal rambut dan berpakaian. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan rambut yang di spike ke atas, kemeja putih press body yang terlihat sangat menawan di tubuhnya, celana kain berwarna hitam khas seorang direktur dan jangan lupakan dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, dan yang terkakhir adalah jas hitam. Ia tersenyum puas dengan penampilannya. "Ternyata aku memang sangat tampan." Batinnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju basement apartemen untuk mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor. Ia segera segera melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam Bugatti Veyron Supersport, mobil mewah berwarna hitam seharga $2,6 juta atau 24,3 milyar rupiah. Benar-benar menakjubkan, di usia yang masih muda ia menjadi pengusaha sukses, memiliki kekayaan yang membuat semua wanita terpana, dan juga memiliki istri yang sangat cantik.

Sesampainya di kantor, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangannya. Saat berada di dalam lift untuk menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 25 pun banyak sekali staff-staff yeoja yang memandang kagum pada dirinya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa risih, namun tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain tersenyum ramah

#######################

Seorang yeoja cantik terbangun dari alam tidurnya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan setelah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar dan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya. Maklum saja, cuaca pagi ini sangat dingin, ia jadi malas untuk bangun dari kasur tercintanya itu. Masih asik menikmati kasur dan selimut, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tidak enak di dalam perutnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapan tangan di depan mulut dan segera berlari ke wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi dalam kamarnya.

"Hoeek..hooeek" matanya terpejam sangat kuat. Ia memegangi perutnya sendiri sambil terus mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ya, yeoja ini sedang mengalami morning sickness atau penyakit mual dan pusing di pagi hari yang biasa di rasakan oleh ibu yang tengah hamil muda seperti Sungmin. Usia kehamilan Sungmin memasuki bulan keempat. Bulan keempat memang bulan terparah morning sickness bagi wanita hamil. Ia terus memejamkan matanya. Keringat meluncur dari kening mulusnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

Ia menyusupkan tangan mungilnya ke bawah bantal, mencari smartphone berwarna pink yang merupakan hadiah dari suami tercintanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mengaktifkannya dan memandangi sebuah foto yang ia jadikan sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja press body berwarna hitam tampak menghiasi layar ponsel yeoja cantik ini. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya, Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum memandangi foto kyuhyun yang sangat tampan. Ia sangat merindukan suaminya ini.

"Kyuuu oppa, andai saja kau tahu aku sedang mengandung anak kita, buah cinta kita. Walaupun aku lelah karena perutku semakin membesar dan berat, tetapi aku sangat senang. Aku sangat senang mengandung anakmu. Aku tidak sabar menantikan kelahiran bayi ini. Jika bayi ini namja, ia pasti akan sangat tampan sepertimu. Andai saja kau bersamaku, aku akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia. Kau tahu oppa, sepertinya bayi ini juga yang membuatku makin merindukanmu." Sungmin terus berbicara dengan foto Kyuhyun dalam ponselnya. "Ah sebaiknya aku turun. Eomma pasti menungguku di bawah. Kau sudah lapar kan chagi? Kajja kita makan." Sungmin mengelus perutnya bermaksud berbicara dengan calon bayinya.

####################

Kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di ruangan kerjanya. Ia menatap lekat layar laptop di hadapannya dengan sangat serius. Berkali-kali ia mendesah sebal saat hasil analisisnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba membenarkan data analisis tersebut tetapi berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Ia mengehentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, menyadarkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia memejamkan mata. Sungmin terus memenuhi pikirannya. Jujur saja, pria tampan itu sangat sangat sangat merindukan istri cantiknya itu. Tetapi sampai sekarang pria jenius itu belum mendapatkan cara agar ia bisa bertemu dengan istrinya dan diterima dengan baik. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dan berperang dengan rasa takutnya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke rumah orang tua Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak bisa memendam rasa ini lebih lama. Setelah meyakinkan diri, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menuju keluar. "Cho Kyuhyun fighting!" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

##########################

Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan rumah mertuanya. Ia mengalami kebimbangan besar. Ia ingin sekali segera menemui Sungmin, tetapi sebagian hatinya takut menerima penolakan. Setelah berperang dengan hatinya sendiri, ia memutuskan segera menekan bel rumah. Ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut. Seandainya Sungmin menolaknya, itu sudah resiko atas kesalahan yang ia buat.

"Ting tong ting tong.." Kyuhyun menekan bel rumah yang ada di depan pintu. Kyuhyun menunggu tetapi belum ada jawaban atau yang membukakan pintu. Kemudian ia menekan tombol itu sekali lagi dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

"Tuan muda?" seorang pembantu rumah tangga atau maid di rumah ini membukan pintu. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan setengah terkejut.

"Ne ahjuma, ahjuma tentu mengingatku bukan?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kecanggungan seketika menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ne, apakah tuan muda ingin-"

"Ne, aku ingin ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dia ada kan?" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan si ahjuma.

"A-a-a itu nyonya muda itu..." Si ahjuma terlihat bingung memberikan jawaban.

"Tolong ahjuma, aku suaminya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Tolong ahjuma, aku mohon." Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah super memelas.

"Sebenarnya nyonya besar melarang saya membiarkan anda menemui nyonya Sungmin, tetapi karena sekarang nyonya besar tidak ada, dan saya rasa sebagai suaminya, anda berhak menemuinya."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida ahjuma. Sekarang Sungmin ada di mana?" Mata Kyuhyun tampak berbinar-binar mendapat jawaban dari maid yang sudah tidak muda tersebut.

"Nyonya muda ada di taman belakang . Anda bisa menemuinya di sana. Saya permisi tuan muda." Ahjuma tersebut membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk rasa hormat.

"Ne."

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki di rumah super luas tersebut, mencoba mencari sosok cantik di tengah taman yang luas. Ia menemukan sosok cantik tersebut sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Menatap kolan ikan besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bahkan belum melihat wajahnya pun, jantungku sudah berdetak begitu kencang." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Minimi..." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin pelan-pelan.

Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Ia lantas memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Berbagai macam hal menghiasi pikiran Sungmin. "Bahkan kini aku menghayal dia ada di sini." Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Minimi, kau mendengarku?" Kyuhyun kembali mengulang panggilannya.

"Tapi suara ini begitu nyata, apakah mungkin itu Kyuhyun oppa?" sungmin berdialog dengan hatinya. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi, Sungmin membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Ia melihat sosok pria tampan yang belakangan ini sangat sangat sangat ia rindukan. Ia melihat Kyuhyun, ia melihat suaminya ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak percaya kesempatan ini datang secepat itu. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sangat erat, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun begitu lama. Mereka sama-sama melepas kerinduan yang selama ini menumpuk begitu tinggi. Setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun mendengar isakan dan kemeja bagian depannya terasa basah. Ia pun menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi mulus Sungmin dan mengusap lembut air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Ia kembali memeluk Sungmin erat, berkali-kali ia mengecup puncak kepala yeoja manis itu. Ia kembali menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin intens. "Mianhae." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu lalu mencium kening Sungmin. Ia kembali menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Bogoshipeo." Kata-kata itu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri Sungmin. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin sangat dalam. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat manik mata hitam yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat indah itu. "Jeongmal saranghae Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plump milik Sungmin. Begitu lama, dalam dan hangat. Banyak sekali perasaan yang tersalurkan dari mereka berdua saat ini. Ciuman yang menggantikan kekosongan hati masing-masing selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan-lutaman kecil sebagai penyalur rasa rindu mereka terhadap pasangan.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dan kembali membawa Sungmin dan pelukannya yang hangat dan sangat erat. Sungmin tak bisa berkata apapun, ia terlalu bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Ia terus memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum ia merasakan kesesakan di bagian perutnya.

"Kyuuu oppa, jangan memelukku terlalu erat. Perutku.." ucap Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Wae chagi. Kau sakit eoh?" Kyuhyun sangat khawatir terhadap kondisi Sungmin.

"Bukan aku, tapi Cho junior di dalam sini." Sungmin tersenyum manis seraya mengusap perutnya lembut.

"Mwooo? Apa kau bilang? Cho junior? Berarti kauuu-" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Ne, anak kita oppa." Sungmin tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Anak kita? Yaaaa! Aku akan jadi ayah. Cho Kyuhyun akan jadi ayah!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil meloncat kegirangan. Ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan segera mencium perut yeoja itu. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan kembali membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. "Gomawo Cho Sungmin, jeongmal gomawo."

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter

"Anak kita? Yaaaa! Aku akan jadi ayah. Cho Kyuhyun akan jadi ayah!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil meloncat kegirangan. Ia berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan segera mencium perut yeoja itu. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan kembali membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. "Gomawo Cho Sungmin, jeongmal gomawo."

That's Too Hurt 

Chapter : 4

Rated : T – M

Main Cast : *Cho Kyuhyun

*Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : *Lee Donghae

*Nam Sang Mi

*Nam Min Hye (Donghae's Wife)

"Cho Sungmin, kau mau kembali tinggal bersamaku kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada istrinya dengan perasaan penuh kekhawatiran. Manik mata Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. Di dalam otaknya terus berputar berbagai macam hal yang akan dipilihnya setelah ini. Sebagai wanita normal yang baru saja tersakiti, otaknya memilih untuk menolak Cho Kyuhyun, tetapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, dan ia jatuh untuk namja didepannya ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut." Sungmin berkata lirih, namun perkataannya itu tetap dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. "Takut? Wae?" Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan yeoja ini. "Kau sangat mengerti aku oppa, aku rasa kau tahu apa alasanku." Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih telah mengucapkan hal itu pada suaminya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyerah dengan ucapan istrinya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan. "Ayo bujuk aku oppa, bujuk aku. Yakinkan aku agar aku menerimamu kembali." Sungmin berdialog dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia sangat mengharapkan suaminya mau memohon padanya, bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya agar hatinya yakin terhadap kesungguhan suaminya.

Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang istri sangat lama. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan dari sana. Sungmin tercengang ketika mengetahui si empunya isakan adalah suaminya. Ayolah, suaminya adalah namja yang sangat kuat, sama sekali bukan tipe namja yang mudah tersentuh dan menangis, bahkan saat appanya meninggal pun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi kini? Ia menangis untuk Sungmin, menangis untuk istri tercintanya.

"Oppa..." Sungmin melepas pelukan suaminya. Ia sangat tersentuh melihat wajah sembab suaminya. "Aku mohon Sungmin-ah, kembalilah padaku." Kyuhyun memohon dengan wajah terparahnya. Sungmin masih terlihat bimbang memilih keputusan yang tepat. Ia hanya terus memandangi wajah sang suami. "Aku tak tau bagaimana lagi caranya harus memohon padamu, tapi aku akan menyerah kalau kau benar-benar tidak sudi denganku." Kyuhyun berujar sangat jelas dan tegas. Ia putus asa, ia menyerah, ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan Sungmin, mengembalikan posisi dirinya di hati Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu." Sungmin sudah tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. "Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun begitu berbinar mendengar keputusan Sungmin. "Ne oppa." Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo Sungmin-ah, gomawo. Aku jadi merasa tidak pantas untukmu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin begitu tersentuh. "Aku makin merasa tidak pantas untukmu min jika kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun menggumamkannya dalam hati, dan hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ahjumma atau maid penjaga rumah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga ingin berpamitan dengan eommanya, tetapi karena eommanya sedang berada di luar negeri karena mendampingi appanya untuk urusan bisnis, Sungmin akan membicarakannya lewat telefon atau setelah eommanya pulang nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak ia lihat selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia begitu merindukan suasana kamar ini, suasana saat dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia sangat senang bisa kembali ke apartemen ini, benar-benar suatu kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Kini Sungmin merasa kembali "hidup", kembali hidup karena kembalinya Cho Kyuhyun ke sisinya. Selain merindukan suasana apartemen, Sungmin pun merindukan Hyaku, kucing kesayangannya yang ia perlakukan seperti anaknya sendiri. Beberapa bulan ini Hyaku ia tinggal, entahlah, yang jelas Hyaku tidak mati atau sakit, berarti maid satu-satunya di apartemen Sungmin menjaga Hyaku dengan sangat baik mengingat tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang merawat Hyaku selama ia tidak ada.

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia sambil menimang-nimang Hyaku layaknya bayi. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman khas evil yang ia miliki. Ia begitu bahagia melihat Sungmin seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun juga sedih, ia tahu kalau tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan menyakiti Sungmin kembali. Sesaat ia tersadar akan suatu benda yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia mengunlock ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

From : +34725235XXXXX

Oppa kau ada waktu?

To : +34725235XXXXX

Ne, wae?

From : +34725235XXXXX

Bisakah kita bertemu?

To : +34725235XXXXX

Ada apa?

From : +34725235XXXXX

Ada yang ingin kubicarakan penting. Kita bertemu di cafe biasa. Otte?

To : +34725235XXXXX

Ne, tunggu saja disana.

Kyuhyun kembali mengunci ponselnya, dan kembali ia masukkan ke saku celana hitamnya. Ia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih asyik bermain dengan Hyaku. Ia mengusap surai hitam Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Sungmin yang tekejut dengan belaian itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Wae oppa?" ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sangat manis.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali hmm?" Kyuhyun masih meneruskan kegiatannya, membelai kepala Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, oppa tidak bahagia ya?" Sungmin menampakkan raut wajah sedih namun tetap imut.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu aku sangat bahagia." Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Chagi, barusan aku menerima pesan dari sekretaris di kantor, aku harus kembali ke kantor karena ada meeting dengan direktur dari Lotte Corporation. Kau tak apa kan aku tinggal?"

"Gwaenchana, aku bukan anak sekolah dasar oppa. Pergilah, perusahaan membutuhkanmu sekarang." Sungmin tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama sang suami, tapi ada daya, pekerjaan lebih penting. Ia tak mau mengganggu karier suaminya, ia tidak suka kalau suaminya dianggap sebagai direktur yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Gomawo, kau memang sangat pengertian. Aku pergi dulu ne? Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas kening Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen mewahnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju basement, dan sesampainya di dalam mobil, ia melesatkan mobilnya menuju sebuah cafe tempat ia dan "seseorang" memiliki janji untuk bertemu. Ia sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah, untuk kesekian kalinya, ia membohongi istrinya, tetapi sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menyakiti Sungmin.

Sesampainya di cafe, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh cafe mencari sosok wanita yang memang memintanya datang ke cafe tersebut. Setelah menemukan sosok yang dicari, ia segera mendudukkan diri di depan wanita tersebut.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu." Kyuhyun membuka percakapan dengan sebuah kalimat basa-basi.

"Gwaenchana, aku juga baru datang." Jawab yeoja "tersebut" dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?"

"Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf. Mungkin aku lancang menanyakan hal ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai dokumen yang berada di dalam amplop coklat. Seseorang mengirimkannya ke kantor, dan victoria-ssi yang menerimanya."

"Maksudmu victoria sekretarisku?"

"Ne, tadinya ia akan meletakkannya dimejamu, tetapi aku sengaja memintanya, dan aku bilang padanya aku akan bertemu denganmu jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau amplop itu dititipkan padaku saja. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah hasil test dalam amplop itu benar?"

"Kau sudah membacanya? Ne, itu memang benar. Sekarang kau tau bagaimana buruknya aku." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu mengetahui wanita didepannya ini sudah tahu rahasia terbesarnya.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu oppa, aku tak akan menghinamu."

"Aku takut menyakiti Sungmin lebih dari ini. Aku bingung. Aku takut berbuat kasar pada Sungmin. Aku mencintainya. Terlebih ia sedang mengandung anakku."

"Mwo? Sungmin-ssi hamil?"

"Kumohon jangan berlebihan. Dia istri sah ku di depan agama maupun hukum, jadi apa salahnya dia mengandung anakku?"

"Mianhae, aku hanya terkejut. Kukira kalian memang sengaja menunda kehamilan. Mianhae."

"Aku takut Sungmin akan mengetahui ini, aku takut Sungmin akan jijik denganku, aku takut Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman denganku. Dan yang paling membuatku takut, bagaimana aku menghadapi kelainanku ini?"

"Kau tak perlu takut, kurasa Sungmin-ssi tidak seperti itu. Dan masalah kelainanmu, kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya, kau bisa minta tolong padaku."

"Itu sama saja aku mengkhianatinya. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri saat hal sialan itu kambuh."

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku hanya bisa membantu, ya itu pun kalau kau mau."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Entahlah, aku masih belum bisa menentukan apapun. Baiklah, terima kasih kau mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku, aku pulang dahulu, kurasa Sungmin menungguku dirumah. Annyeong"

Kyuhyun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia berniat untuk pulang ke apartemen, tetapi suatu tempat terlintas di pikirannya. Ia harus meyakinkan ini. Ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari ahlinya langsung. Siapa tahu ia mendapatkan solusi terbaik.

Mobil Kyuhyun terus melaju menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat yang cukup menyeramkan bagi sebagian orang. Begitu sampai di tempat tersebut, ia mantap melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah ruangan tempat konsultasi. Ia menemui seseorang yang ia tuju, seseorang yang selama ini memantau kondisinya. Kyuhyun menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan dirinya, dan orang tersebut menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun positif mengalami kelainan itu. Sang konsultan menyarankan agar Kyuhyun membicarakan baik-baik mengenai hal ini dengan istrinya, tetapi hal ini menjadi sangat rumit ketika sang istri sedang mengandung. Sepulang dari tempat itu, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan cara terbaik yang bisa digunakan untuk mengatasi masalahnya ini, tetapi ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan tertidur di sofa dekat meja makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sang istri selalu menunggunya. Sungmin memang terbiasa menunggu Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan tidur di kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum suaminya pulang. Kyuhyun menyibak rambut Sungmin yang menutupi dahi dan wajahnya. Ia mencium kening yeoja itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style ke dalam kamar. Ia meletakkan tubuh Sungmin dia atas spring bed king size itu dan menutupi tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut tebal. Ia kembali mencium kening Sungmin dan dilanjutkan dengan mencium bibir plump tersebut.

"Jaljayo minimi, saranghaeyo, jeongmal." Kyuhyun membaringkan diri di samping Sungmin dan memejamkan mata mencoba untuk terlelap ke alam tidurnya.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

That's Too Hurt

Chapter : 5

Rated : T – M

Main Cast : *Cho Kyuhyun

*Lee Sungmin

Burung-burung berkicauan, sinar matahari pun mulai menembus sisi-sisi jendela dengan ganasnya, seakan menandakan bahwa tiba saatnya ia berkuasa. Seorang yeoja cantik terlihat masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur king sizenya. Namun ia merasa terusik saat sang penguasa siang mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia meregangkan badannya, berguling kekanan dan kekiri seakan tidak rela berpisah dengan benda-benda yang membuatnya merasa nyaman semalaman. Ia mulai menarik kelopak mata cantiknya, membuat foxy hitam bulatnya terlihat sangat cantik ditambah dengan terpaan sinar matahari. Ia masih mengerjapkannya berkali-kali sampai ia merasa benar-benar tersadar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba meraba sisi di kasurnya dan ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Angin semilir perlahan menerpa tubuh mungilnya, terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk tulang. Ia baru tersadar bahwa tubuh polosnya masih belum tertutup oleh apapun. Ia segera menarik selimut putih untuk membalut tubuh indahnya. Seketika itu ia tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi malam, bersama suami tercintanya. Ia menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana indahnya saat mereka berdua membuktikan cinta mereka satu sama lain. Ia selalu ingat bagaimana suami tampannya itu menyentuhnya, bagaimana suaminya membelai lembut surai hitamnya, bagaimana suaminya itu menyentuh titik-titik tertentu pada tubuhnya hingga ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak tertandingi. Masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya saat sang suami membuktikan cintanya, menunjukkan naluri prianya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, mengingat hal itu membuatnya ingin memeluk suaminya sekarang juga. Tapi apa daya, disampingnya sudah tak ada sosok itu.

Ia bangkit dari zona nyamannya, masih dengan kain putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, ia menemukan nampan dengan roti panggang dan segelas susu diatasnya yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Ia mendekati hidangan yang membangkitkan rasa laparnya, kemudian menggigit ujung roti itu. Ia mengunyahnya pelan, terasa selai strawberry mengalir dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum manis, dan mencoba meneguk segelas susu yang sudah terasa dingin itu. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa si pembuat hidangan sudah menyajikannya jauh sebelum ia bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kembali tersenyum, tampaknya ia mulai sadar akan sosok si pembuat hidangan, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan kekasihnya yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Setelah makanan itu habis tak tersisa, ia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil yang ditindih oleh piring tempat roti tersebut. Ia membaca goresan pena dalam catatan itu kemudian memeluk catatan itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya bertingkah seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi siapa peduli? Ia bahagia dan hanya ia yang tahu rasanya.

Segera ia mencari galaxy note berwarna pink miliknya. Ia menekan angka 1 dan mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya. Sesaat setelah menunggu terdengarlah suara bass seorang pria yang terdengar ribuan kali lebih seksi di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Pria itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat yakin. Namun pria itu mengerutkan dahi saat tak sepatah katapun muncul dari lawan bicaranya. "Yeoboseyo?" Ia kembali mengucapkan itu, tetapi kali ini membuat wanita yang meneleponnya tersadar.

"Ne oppa." Hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh wanita cantik itu.

"Chagi, waeyo? Kau mendengar suaraku kan?" Pria itu kembali menanyakan keraguannya.

"Ah ne, kau tenang saja oppa, aku tidak tuli hehe." Sungmin, yeoja cantik itu, menjawab seadanya. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat canggung dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai suami sahnya ini, apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan pria itu semalam.

"Haha kukira kau tak mendengar suaraku. Kau sudah makan ming?"

"Ne, aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat itu." Sungmin terkikik geli, tetapi tidak sampai terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, suaminya.

"Ya! Kau sudah berani menghinaku eoh? Walau bagaimanapun, aku ini ini suami yang bisa diandalkan." Sang suami mencibir tidak terima.

"Ne aku tahu. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirmu itu, aku benar kan? Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa membayangkan wajah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tahu oppa? Tapi aku senang, kau mau membuatkanku makan pagi, yah walaupun rasanya tidak senikmat buatanku tapi itu sudah sangat hebat untuk ukuran orang sepertimu. Hahaha, gomawo oppa."

"Ya! Kau mengucapkan terima kasih tapi sekaligus menghinaku. Tapi tak masalah, selama yang menghinaku itu princessku, Lee Sungmin ah ani, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun memulai mengeluarkan jurus gombal mautnya.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau aku tak menutup teleponnya kau pasti akan menggombaliku terus menerus. Aku tutup saja teleponnya, annyeong oppa." Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon itu dan meletakkannya di samping bantal, di tempat tidurnya. Ia meregangkan badannya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi mewahnya yang ada dalam kamarnya. Ia segera menuju meja rias dan duduk tepat didepan cermin besar itu. Ia memandangi tubuhnya yang masih sama seperti dulu sebelum ia menikah hanya saja perutnya terlihat lebih besar. Ia membuka simpul tali pada bathropenya, ia menyingkap bathrope itu dari tubuhnya sehingga perut mulus itu terlihat jelas di cermin. Ia mengelus perutnya perlahan, mencoba merasakan kehidupan di dalam sana. Sesaat setelah itu ia tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia menyadari bahwa dalam hitungan beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Hidupnya akan terasa sangat sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Namun berbagai pikiran juga menghantui pikirannya. Dengan tubuh seperti ini, dengan perut yang akan terus membesar , apakah ia akan tetap terlihat menarik di mata suaminya? Apakah suaminya tetap akan menyentuhnya? Apakah suaminya akan tetap mencintainya? Apakah suaminya akan berpaling darinya? Bayangan-bayangan itu terus membuatnya merasa takut. Sudah cukup ia merasakan bagaimana sedihnya kehilangan Kyuhyun sementara, dan itu sungguh menyiksanya baik lahir maupun batin. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sangat sedih. Ia juga merasa heran bagaimana perasaannya begitu cepat berubah-ubah? Namun menurut dokter pribadi yang mengawasi kehamilan Sungmin, hal ini adalah hal yang wajar dialami oleh wanita yang sedang mengandung.

Sungmin merasa bosan di rumah, ia menuruni tangga rumah mewahnya dan bertemu dengan kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Kepala pelayan itu, sebut saja Kim ahjumma membungkukkan badannya hormat. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menyapanya.

"Annyeong Kim ahjumma." Sungmin menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang rapi. Kim ahjumma terperangah melihat Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Kim ahjumma menyadari bahwa ini adalah aura ibu hamil yang membuat wanita terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Annyeong nyonya Cho." Kim ahjumma membalas sapaan Sungmin dengan kembali membungkuk.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Ia menduduki sofa dan melihat majalah fashion yang menjadi bacaan favoritnya. "Nyonya sangat sangat cantik pagi ini." Kim ahjumma memuji Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ahjumma bisa saja, aku tidak cantik kok ahjumma." Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan acaranya, membaca majalah.

"Kalau nyonya tidak cantik, mana mungkin tuan muda Cho tergila-gila dengan nyonya." Kim ahjumma membalas perkataan Sungmin dengan sebuah godaan.

"Haha aku hanya beruntung saja ahjumma. Ah ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada ahjumma, apakah tadi pagi Kyuhyun oppa membuat makan pagi untukku tanpa dibantu?"

"Ne, semua pelayan di rumah ini terkejut melihat tuan muda Cho memasuki dapur mengingat ini pertama kalinya tuan muda melakukan hal ini. Saat pelayan ingin membuatkan roti dan susu untuk nyonya, tuan muda melarang kami semua, ia bilang ia ingin membuat roti dan susu yang istimewa untuk nyonya, membuat roti dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Haha indahnya masa muda." Kim ahjumma tersenyum senang mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Dasar Kyuhyun oppa, menggombal tidak tahu tempat dan waktu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat tersentuh dengan usaha Kyuhyun.

"Kim ahjumma, tolong siapkan mobil dan supir ne, aku akan pergi berbelanja." Ia tersenyum pada Kim ahjumma dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Setelah siap ia kembali menuruni tangga dan segera masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuknya. Mobil yang membawa Sungmin segera melaju menuju salah satu department store terbesar di Seoul. Setelah sampai, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung itu. Kakinya membawanya mengelilingi seluruh bagian department store, walaupun ia sedang hamil, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga wanita yang pasti sedikit banyak memiliki naluri berbelanja. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ia memilih banyak bahan makanan dan juga sayur yang rencananya akan dimasaknya sendiri. Ia selalu bersemangat memasak sayuran untuk Kyuhyunnya. Ia tahu bahwa sayuran adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak pernah patah semangat untuk membujuk Kyuhyun memakan makanan yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menjijikkan itu.

...

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan meeting dengan kolega bisnisnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya di kursi kerja di ruangan kerja pribadinya. Ia menutup mata, meregangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah di tubuhnya. Sesaat ia teringat oleh wanita cantik yang selama beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi miliknya, pendamping hidupnya. Ia meraba saku celana kerjanya untuk mendapatkan benda berbentuk kotak itu. Galaxy note berwarna hitam. Ponsel miliknya dan milik Sungmin memang sama hanya berbeda warna saja, miliknya berwarna hitam sedangkan milik istrinya yang maniak warna pink itu tentu saja warna pink. Ia menekan tombol unlock dan wallpaper pada ponsel itu menyapa penglihatannya. Ia tersenyum memandang foto wanita cantik pada ponselnya. Foto Sungmin, istrinya begitu cantik terpampang di ponselnya. Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang jauh ke kejadian indah tadi malam. Saat ia dan istrinya "bersatu", saat ia bergerak di atas tubuh istrinya, sangat ia merasakan gejolak luar biasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, ia jadi merasa seperti remaja yang baru saja mersakan jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun segera mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada istri tercintanya.

Sungmin masih terlena dalam aktivitas berbelanjanya sebelum ponsel pink kesayangannya bergetar indah. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat memandang sebuah pesan yang berasal dari seseorang yang sangat sangat dikenalnya. Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun oppa? Ada apa ia mengirimiku pesan?" Sungmin menggumam sendiri.

"Chagi kau sangat seksi tadi malam. Bahkan desahanmu masih terus teringat di otakku. Saranghae." Sungmin membaca pesan yang ia terima dari suaminya itu. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai suami yang sangat-sangat pervert.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan oppa? Mengirimiku pesan hanya untuk mengatakan ini? -_-" Sungmin menyentuh tombol sent di ponselnya.

"Hahaha aku hanya berkata sejujurnya. Bahkan saat meeting tadi yang terus terbayang di otakku hanya tubuhmu. Saranghae." Sungmin kembali terbelalak membaca balasan pesan dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah membaca pesan itu. Dengan segera Sungmin membalasnya.

"Dasar Kyuhyun oppa namja paling pervert sedunia!" Sungmin mengirim pesan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Aku hanya pervert saat bersamamu. Sampai nanti, saranghae." Kyuhyun membalas pesan itu dan segera mengunci tombol ponselnya. Ia teringat janji check up dengan konsultan pribadinya. Saat kantor memasuki jam makan siang, ia segera keluar kantor dan menuju ke tempat konsultasi tujuannya. Ia memasuki tempat itu dan segera menuju ruangan milik konsultannya.

"Selamat siang tuan Cho." Sang dokter menyapa Kyuhyun ramah dan segera menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang uisa-nim." Kyuhyun menjawab lalu setelah itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun kemudian langsung membaringkan tubuhnya untuk diperiksa. Setelah selesai diperiksa ia kembali duduk di kursi sebelumnya untuk segera mengetahui tentang perkembangan usahanya untuk menghilangkan kelainannya.

"Menurut pemeriksaan saya, ini benar-benar perkembangan yang sangat baik untuk kesembuhan kelainan anda tuan. Saya juga mendeteksi bahwa kelainan itu saat ini tidak terlalu tinggi dalam diri anda, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Anda juga tampak lebih bahagia dan bersemangat hari ini. Apakah anda sedang bahagia tuan?" Dokter itu tersenyum, nampaknya dokter itu sangat paham dengan kondisi baik Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Ne, saya melakukannya dengan istri saya tadi malam, dan itu sungguh sangat luar biasa. Pagi ini saya tidak merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang beberapa hari ini saya rasakan. Istri saya sangat luar ." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ini suatu perkembangan yang baik tuan, apabila anda bisa terus mengalami keadaan seperti ini dan grafiknya terus menerus naik, saya bisa pastikan kelainan anda akan cepat hilang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan istri saya uisa-nim? Dia sedang mengandung."

"Tidak masalah apabila itu tidak sampai mengganggu janin dalam rahim istri anda. Yang terpenting anda jangan sampai bermain kasar, itu akan sangat membahayakan janin anda tuan, tentu anda tidak ingin kehilangan anak pertama anda bukan?" Sang dokter menjelaskan dengan sangat bijaksana.

"Ne uisa-nim. Saya merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat konsultasi tersebut dan segera melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju kantornya.

...

Sungmin masih menyusuri department store megah itu sebelum ada suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Lee Sungmin, lee sungmin!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia menyipitkan matanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sungmin masih saja memperhatikan sosok wanita yang memanggilnya. Wanita itu terus mendekat. Sungmin terus menajamkan ingatannya akan sosok wanita itu sampai akhirnya satu nama muncul di benaknya.

"Kim ryeowook?" Sungmin bertanya ragu.

"Ne, kau melupakanku eoh?" Ryeowook atau yang biasa dipanggil Wookie menatap Sungmin sebal.

"Kau benar-benar Kim Ryeowook? Aaaaaaa neomu bogoshippeo." Sungmin berteriak histeris sambil memeluk Wookie. Wookie membalas pelukan Sungmin, tetapi saat melepaskan pelukan itu, ia merasa tidak enak dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai berbelanja? Kalau sudah sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, orang-orang memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh."

"Ah baiklah, kajja." Sungmin dan Wookie berjalan keluar dari department store itu. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan obrolan ringan mereka di sebuah kedai kopi.

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau melupakanku eoh? Kau tidak ingat dengan sahabat baikmu di SMA ini?" Wookie bertanya dengan nada sebal.

"Aniya, bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut, kau sangat cantik sekarang." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa saja kau juga sangat sangat cantik. Ah apakah yang ada diperutmu itu janin Minnie?" Wookie bertanya serius.

"Haha ne, kau tahu saja. Kau pintar."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku ini dokter kandungan babo!"

"Wah hebat sekali, ternyata cita-citamu saat SMA tercapai juga. Oh ya, apakah kau masih bersama dengan Jong Woon oppa si babo berkepala besar itu?"

"Ya jangan menghinanya! Aku dan dia sudah bertunangan, bulan depan kami akan menikah. Lalu siapa ayah dari janin dalam perutmu Minnie?"

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah mengenalkanmu pada kekasihku kan? Dia menjadi suamiku sekarang."

"Ah maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun? Aku mengingatnya, aku pikir kau dan dia tak akan bertahan lama."

"Ya maksudmu apa? Tentu saja bertahan lama, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Ne ne aku tahu. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Minnie, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu tadi malam aku melakukan itu dengan suamiku." Jawab Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Melakukan apa? Maksudmu melakukan "itu"?" Wookie menjawab dengan bisikan pula.

"Ne. Dan kau tahu, aku sangat sangat bahagia. Dia sangat jantan tadi malam." Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Lee Sungmin kenapa kau pervert begini? Yang aku kenal kau tak seperti ini."

"Aku tidak pervert Kim Ryeowook, aku hanya berbagi cerita denganmu saja."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Apakah kalian bermain kasar? Hati-hati Minnie, itu berbahaya untuk janinmu." Wookie mencoba menasihati.

"Tidak, dia sangat lembut padaku. Ah aku bahagiaaa." Sungmin kembali mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Ya ya ya, kau membuatku sangat iri Lee Sungmin. Selamat untuk kehamilanmu ne?" Wookie tersenyum. Ia merasa senang melihat sahabatnya ini juga senang.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah, cepatlah menikah dengan tunaganmu itu dan segeralah hamil, jadi kita akan hamil bersama."

"Mwooo?"

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

Sesosok wanita mungil nan cantik tengah berdiri di dapur rumahnya sembari sibuk menata makanan-makanan yang tengah ia persiapkan secara spesial untuk seseorang. Tentu saja untuk sang suami tercinta yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas di kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut. Ia masih mencoba memilah-milah makanan apa saja yang akan diberikan untuk suaminya mengingat suaminya itu adalah seorang anti sayuran. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan surai hitam sepanjang dada yang digerai, ditambah dengan make up natural yang melekat di wajah manisnya. Ia mengenakan dress tipis sebatas lutut berwarna pink dengan ikat dibagian leher. Outfitnya pagi ini membuat ia terlihat ratusan kali lebih manis dan cantik dari biasanya.

"Kyuhyun oppa kenapa belum bangun sih? Dasar pemalas." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya. "Huh dia benar-benar seperti bayi yang harus dibangunkan tiap paginya." Dengan perlahan kaki mungilnya membawanya untuk menaiki tangga menuju tempat dimana suaminya berada. Berhubung ia tengah mengandung dan usia kandungnya menginjak bulan kelima, tentu saja ia tak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Bayangkan ia tengah membawa seorang bayi di dalam perutnya, apalagi bayi itu tumbuh dengan sangat sehat terbukti dari perutnya yang semakin membesar dan berat.

Dengan tidak mudah, Sungmin, wanita cantik itu sampai di kamarnya dan sang suami. Ia melihat suami tercintanya masih bergelung dibawah selimut putih tebal. Sungmin mendecak sebal. Bagaimana mungkin direketur utama Cho Corporation itu sangat malas. Ia tak habis pikir, kalau Kyuhyun tak segera bangun dari tidur indahnya, ia bisa terlambat pergi ke kantor dan dicap buruk oleh seluruh karyawannya yang berjumlah ribuan orang. Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengusap pelan dahi sang suami. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh tinggi itu dengan lembut, tetapi tampaknya itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut lembut itu. Sungmin yang tampak kehabisan ide pun mencoba mencari jalan lain. Setelah sekitar lima menit berpikir, ia mendapat ide. Ia mulai mendekati ranjang. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya yang berisi itu disisi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mulai membungkukkan badannya. Secara perlahan ia mulai memejamkan mata dan menempelkan bibir plum manisnya dengan bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun. Perlu diketahui ia hanya menempelkan bibir dan tidak lebih. Namun jiwa pervert seorang Kyuhyun akan segera bangkit jika behubungan dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari tidurnya semenjak Sungmin mengusap lembut dahinya, tetapi ia sengaja ingin mengerjai Sungmin. Bermain-main sebentar bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya.

Sungmin masih menempelkan bibirnya. Sepuluh sampai dua puluh detik tidak ada reaksi yang terjadi. Ini membuat Kyuhyun segera melancarkan aksinya. Ia menekan pinggang Sungmin perlahan agar bibirnya semakin menempel dengan bibir manis Sungmin. Walaupun Sungmin sedikit memberontak, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap melancarkan aksinya. Ia kembali menekan pinggang Sungmin dan segera memagut bibir itu dengan lembut. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dan mengulumnya. Setelah sekian detik mereka menikmati kecupan dari pasangan masing-masing, akhirnya Sungmin yang merasa kehabisan nafas pun segera mendorong dada pria itu. Dengan nafas terengah-engah wanita cantik yang sedang mengandung itu pun memandang sang suami dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oppaaa kenapa kau benar-benar pervert, huh?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang dan menatap obsidian suaminya yang sebenarnya bisa membuat ia luluh kapan saja.

"Ya! Siapa yang pervert, kau atau aku? Kau yang menciumku dahulu nyonya Cho Sungmin yang sangat seksi." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Oh lebih tepatnya bukan tersenyum tetapi menyeringai.

Sungmin nampak gugup mendapati jawaban Kyuhyun yang memang benar namun setelah itu ia kembali mengelak. "Aku hanya membangunkanmu oppa, berhubung kau susah sekali dibangunkan maka aku memakai jalan pintas." Sungmin tersenyum bodoh. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa lagi agar suaminya tak menggodanya terus-terusan.

"Mana ada seperti itu? Menempelkan bibirmu dengan bibir seorang pria itu artinya kau mengajaknya berciuman. Tetapi berhubung kau sangat cantik dan seksi pagi ini, aku menerima alasanmu dengan berat hati." Kyuhyun kembali menyunggingkan seringaian evilnya.

"Ya! Aku membencimu tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang evil." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud untuk mengejek Kyuhyun. Namun bagi Kyuhyun ini tidak seperti sebuah ejekan, malah lebih terlihat seperti godaan mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati nyonya Cho Sungmin yang seksi." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya secara perlahan dan menggoda. Semburat merah muda terlihat di pipi chubby milik Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin yang malu-malu seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Sungmin yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut. Masih belum hilang rasa gugup Sungmin karena digoda oleh sang suami, sekarang jantungnya dipaksa berdebar lebih kencang saat Kyuhyun mendekapnya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun mendekap tubuhnya dengan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana pendek. Dada bidangnya terekspos dengan jelas dan otot perut atau ABS samar itu begitu menggoda bagi Sungmin. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju perut Sungmin yang membuncit itu. Kyuhyun mengecupnya lama kemudian mengusapnya perlahan. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendapati suaminya yang begitu perhatian dengannya dan calon bayi mereka.

Setelah puas mengecupi perut buncit sang istri, Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. Ia memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum. "Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa bersandar di dadamu setiap hari Ming." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan sang suami hanya bisa merona dan segera mendorong tubuh suaminya secara perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar mewah mereka. "Sudah selesai meggombalnya, sekarang oppa mandi lalu turun untuk makan pagi denganku oke?" Sebenarnya Sungmin melakukan ini untuk menutupi rasa malu yang sudah mencapai titik tertingginya. Cho Kyuhyun memang benar-benar pintar membuat para wanita melayang hanya dengan ucapannya. "Oke nyonya Cho yang cantik." Kyuhyun segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk segera memulai ritualnya membersihkan diri.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumah mewahnya menuju ruang makan untuk makan pagi dengan istri tercintanya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi dan mulai menatap makanan-makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali Ming?" Kyuhyun memandangi makanan-makanan lezat itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ia dan Sungmin tidak sedang berulang tahun dan mereka tidak merayakan hari spesial apapun hari ini.

"Wae? Oppa tidak suka dengan makanan-makanan ini?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ani, bukan seperti itu. Jangan menangis dulu. Aku hanya heran kenapa ada banyak sekali makanan, ini bukan hari ulang tahun atau hari spesial kan?" Kyuhyun masih mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Sejak mengandung aku suka sekali memasak berbagai macam makanan, tetapi aku tidak ingin memakannya, hanya ingin memasaknya saja. Kau tidak keberatan dengan ngidam anehku kan oppa?" Sungmin berkata sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak sama sekali Ming, aku sangat senang bisa memakan masakan lezatmu setiap hari. Uljima baby, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi." Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke tempat duduk Sungmin dan mengusap mata indah itu. Ia kemudian memeluk istrinya dan membimbing istrinya untuk menyenderkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Ia mengusap surai hitam itu lalu mengecup mata Sungmin.

Mereka memulai acara makan pagi mereka dengan suasana hening. Hanya suara sendok dan sumpit yang terdengar pertanda mereka masih melangsungkan kegiatan makan mereka. Sungmin yang tidak betah dengan suasana hening pun mencoba untuk mengawali percakapan.

"Oppa kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendapat cuti kerja Ming. Aku ingin lebih banyak menikmati waktu denganmu." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apakah Donghae oppa juga cuti bekerja?"

"Ne, aku sengaja memberikan cuti untuknya. Min Hye noona sangat membutuhkan Donghae hyung tentunya."

"Oppa bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkunjung kerumah Donghae oppa?" Sungmin mengeluarkan puppy eyes, jurus yang selalu ia gunakan saat meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di depan rumah sang kakak, Lee Donghae. Mereka menekan bel rumah, sesaat kemudian muncullah seorang wanita cantik yang tengah mengandung, tetapi usia kandungnya jauh lebih tua, terlihat dari perutnya yang sudah sangat besar.

"Kalian sudah datang ternyata. Ayo masuk, jangan sungkan. Ayo masuk Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah." Minhye, istri Donghae yang juga tengah mengandung itu mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae yang tak kalah mewah dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ne eonni." Sungmin memasuki rumah oppanya diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Silahkan duduk. Wah perutmu sudah terlihat semakin membesar min. Berapa usia kandunganmu?" Minhye memandang perut Sungmin yang semakin membesar

"Ah ne eonni. Usia kandunganku memasuki bulan kelima. Kalau eonni sudah berapa bulan?"

"Dua hari lagi tepat sembilan bulan min, aku tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki aegya." Jawab Minhye sambil tertawa.

"Ah pasti eonni sangat senang sebentar lagi akan memiliki aegya. Donghae oppa kemana eonni, kenapa tidak terlihat?"

"Donghae oppa sedang membelikanku pizza. Semenjak hamil, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki minat untuk memasak. Kasihan oppamu min, dia harus selalu memesan makanan."

"Aku kebalikanmu eonni. Semenjak hamil aku sangat senang memasak, walaupun aku tidak minat untuk memakannya, tetapi jika tidak memasak aku akan merasa sedih."

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali Kyuhyun memiliki istri sepertimu, dia pasti selalu kenyang dirumah haha."

"Noona bisa saja, tetapi aku sangat senang Sungmin seperti itu. Apapun yang membuat dia bahagia, sebisa mungkin aku akan menurutinya." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

Saat sedang asyik berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba sesosok pria dengan tubuh kekar memasuki rumah. Pria yang tak lain adalah Donghae itu terkejut melihat adik dan adik iparnya berada di rumahnya.

"Ada tamu rupanya." Donghae yang membawa makanan untuk sang istri itu segera menyerahkannya kepada sang istri kemudian memeluk adik perempuannya.

"Bogoshipeo oppa." Sungmin memeluk Donghae erat. Ia begitu merindukan oppanya ini karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Nado min. Perutmu sudah semakin besar, dongsaeng oppa yang cengeng ini akan segera menjadi eomma ternyata." Donghae tertawa, berpura-pura mengejek dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Oppa jahat." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, bermaksud melakukan aegyo.

"Mana ada calon ibu masih suka beraegyo seperti itu." Donghae mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Terserah oppa saja, aku mau bersama Minhye eonni saja, dia itu baik tidak usil seperti oppa." Sungmin segera mengikuti Minhye entah kemana. Mungkin mereka membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Wanita dengan wanita akan selalu memiliki banyak topik untuk diperbincangkan jika sudah bertemu.

Donghae yang sejak tadi mengabaikan Kyuhyun mulai melihat adik iparnya itu terduduk tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Hai Kyu." Donghae mencoba untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Walau tidak dipungkiri, mereka masih merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Ne hyung." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat. Rasa canggung masih sangat menyelimuti mereka berdua semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun "menyakiti" adik kesayangan Donghae yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyu? Kau dan Sungmin sudah tidak ada masalah kan?" Donghae mencoba bersikap ramah. Tidak nyaman juga bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang sudah menjadi suami dari adiknya sendiri.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku bertekad untuk benar-benar merubah sikapku. Aku minta maaf karena telah berani menyakiti dongsaeng kesayanganmu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala pertanda menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Asal kau menyesali perbuatanmu dan tidak akan mengulanginya, aku akan merasa tenang melepaskan dongsaengku bersamamu." Donghae berkata diakhiri dengan senyuman. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae tersenyum pada Kyuhyun semenjak insiden yang nyaris menghancurkan rumah tangga dongsaengnya itu.

"Gomawo karena telah memaafkanku hyung. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi pria brengsek saat berani menyakiti Sungmin. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin berbuat seperti ini, aku benar-benar terluka saat melihat Sungmin menangis."

"Setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan Kyu. Kalau kau berkomitmen untuk memperbaikinya, kurasa Tuhan mau memaafkanku, tentunya aku sebagai manusia juga harus mau memaafkanmu."

"Ne, aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan kepadamu hyung, kuharap kau mau mengerti dan tidak menghinaku. Mungkin ini juga alasan yang membuatku lepas kendali sehingga berselingkuh. Tetapi aku sudah mengusahakan agar dapat sembuh, walaupun bertahap. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku kalau sampai Sungmin mengetahuinya dan tidak mau menerima keadaanku."

"Pasti Kyu, aku pasti akan membantumu asal kau mau jujur tentang apapun yang terjadi terhadapmu. Aku tahu tidak ada yang lebih indah dari sebuah kejujuran."

"Jadi sebenarnya aku mengidap..."

Sungmin kembali ke ruang tamu bersama dengan Minhye, sang kakak ipar. Ia terlihat sangat gembira seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak yang baru saja mendapatkan permen dari ibunya. Ia tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan lucu. Ia segera duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk lengan sang suami dengan erat. Ia tampak bermanja-manja dengan suaminya. Entahlah, bawaan ibu hamil mungkin.

Donghae yang melihat sikap dongsaeng saru-satunya itupun hanya bisa berdecak. "Kenapa kau jadi manja sekali min?" Donghae masih mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa oppa? Apa tak boleh?" Sungmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan usapan lembut di kepala.

Donghae mendengus. Ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir plum sang adik. "Ya! Kalian membuatku iri tahu!" Sebenarnya Donghae tidak ingin mengucapkan ini, tetapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"Kenapa harus iri? Kau memiliki istri yang sangat cantik oppa. Ayolah, manfaatkan dengan baik." Sungmin memandang Donghae sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu min? Aigooo kenapa kau jadi evil seperti Kyuhyun?" ujar Donghae bingung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku hyung?" Kyuhyun pun menimpali ucapan Donghae.

Setelah berkunjung beberapa jam, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Donghae dan Minhye. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sungmin tampak sangat lelah. Kyuhyun yang tahu hal itu pun segera mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Memang tidak berakibat apapun hanya membuat istrinya merasa lebih nyaman. Sungmin pun menikmati usapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun di kepalanya.

"Kita mampir makan dulu ne? Kasihan bayi kita mungkin sudah kelaparan." Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin masih tetap terlihat cantik walaupun di bawah cahaya remang-remang mobil di malam hari.

"Jadi oppa hanya kasihan dengan bayi kita? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mulai merajuk. Perasaannya sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini, dan ia tidak dapat menahannya.

"Tentu saja aku juga kasihan padamu min. Kau membawa bayi kita kemanapun kau pergi. Tentu kau merasa sangat lelah bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Kyuhyun pun kembali fokus dengan jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah sekian menit perjalanan, akhirnya ia berhenti di salah satu restoran jepang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin makan Samgyetang atau sup ayam ginseng. Didukung dengan suhu malam itu yang mencapai -2 memakan sup panas adalah pilihan terbaik. Namun Kyuhyun sangat mengerti sang istri yang sangat menggemari makanan jepang sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malam di restoran jepang ini.

"Ming ayo turun." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang terasa sangat dingin. Sungmin memang tertidur saat perjalanan menuju restoran ini, tetapi Kyuhyun yang sangat mengerti keadaan Sungmin membiarkannya untuk tidur sejenak.

"Kita sudah sampai dirumah oppa?" Sungmin mengusap mata foxynya perlahan. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera sampai dirumah.

"Ani, kita makan malam dulu supaya kau tidak sakit." Sungmin menggeliatkan badannya dan memandang restoran yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat restoran jepang di hadapannya. Ia memang sedang sangat ingin makan yakitori, teriyaki, teppanyaki, sukiyaki, onigiri, okonomiyaki, nikujaga, gyudon, gyoza, donburi dan masih banyak lagi. Ia dan Kyuhyun memasuki restoran itu dan memesan di tempat outdoor yang tinggi sehingga bisa menikmati keindahan kota Seoul malam hari. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman, menu yang mereka pesan telah disajikan. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan ditemani keheningan dan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Oppa..." Sungmin memcah keheningan dengan suaranya yang imut.

"Ne? Kau ingin tambah? Atau kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan benar-benar menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang suami siaga.

"Aniyo. Gomawo oppa. Kau adalah suami terbaik, kau selalu mengalah untukku. Aku tahu kau ingin makan samgyetang, tapi kau memilih restoran ini karena kau ingin menyenangkanku kan oppa?"

"Ne. Nado gomawo chagi, apapun yang kau inginkan, selama aku sanggup memenuhinya pasti aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Kau istri terbaik, kau masih mau mencintaiku yang brengsek ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang obsidian tajam milik Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah itu, air mata meleleh dari foxy indahnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin menangis pun menjadi bingung. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi sungmin, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu terhadap seorang yang mengalami kelainan seksual Ming?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa oppa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Sungmin bingung.

"Aniyo, hanya ingin tahu saja hehe. Sharing hal seperti ini bukan kesalahan kan?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Ne. Tapi kelainan yang oppa maksud itu homoseksual seperti itu?"

"Bukan seperti itu Ming, kelainan seksual kan bukan hanya itu."

"Lalu apa? Ah! Seperti hyperseksual mungkin?"

"Ne, semacam itu hehe." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Menurutku itu tidak bermasalah asalkan tidak sampai menimbulkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." Jawab Sungmin disertai dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu apa pendapatmu terhadap pengidap penyakit itu?"

"Memangnya pengidap penyakit itu kenapa? Dia sama seperti kita oppa, dia juga manusia jadi tidak perlu ada yang dibedakan. Seharusnya orang yang seperti itu kita dukung, jangan kita jauhi."

"Tapi kau tau kan orang seperti itu bisa kambuh dimana dan kapan saja, dan kalau nafsu seksnya tidak terpenuhi, ia bisa menjadi sangat kejam kepada siapapun. Itu sangat mengerikan Ming, seperti psikopat."

"Maka dari itu kita harus memberi support oppa, agar ia cepat sembuh. Oppa membicarakan siapa sih? Teman oppa ya?"

"Ah ne. Kau sangat baik hati Ming, aku tidak menyangka aku akan mendapatkan istri sesempurna dirimu. Kau baik hati dan cantik, kau juga sabar, penyayang dan berjiwa sosial tinggi, benar-benar seperti malaikat."

"Oppa terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya wanita biasa oppa, tidak lebih." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu karena dipuji terus-menerus oleh suaminya.

"Gomawo ming, gomawo karena telah menjadi malaikatku selama ini. Gomawo karena telah menjadi wanita yang menuntun pulang hatiku saat aku mencoba berpaling darimu. Goamawo karena telah menjadi yang paling sempurna untukku. Gomawo karena kau telah menjadi segalanya bagiku. Nan neol saranghae, neomu neomu saranghae." Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu panjang, Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sang istri dan mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, basah dan lama. Lumatan-lumatan kecil tercipta diantara kegiatan itu. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta yang ia miliki hanya untuk Sungmin, istri tercintanya. Di bawah langit kota Seoul, Kyuhyun berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menjadi "budak cinta" bagi Sungmin seumur hidupnya.

T.B.C

Saya datang lagi membawa kelanjutan fict saya. Saya tahu bahwa fict ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, oleh karena itu kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi readers dan silent readers yang telah membaca fict ini dan mendukung saya. Satu-satunya penyemangat bagi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fict ini adalah karena dukungan dari readers dalam bentuk review. Oleh karena itu, saya sangat mengharapkan review agar fict saya ini bisa semakin baik kedepannya. Ok, the last, i will say dont forget to leave review .


End file.
